Being Sherlocked - Sherlock BBC
by WhoviansAlliance
Summary: John's sister has moved into 221C, she's just as clever as Sherlock and loves to write books and solve crimes. Sherlock is attracted to her like a magnet, he has this over whelming feeling to protect her and keep her safe and he has no idea why. With the return of Moriarty and Elizabeth being Johns sister, will both Sherlock and Elizabeth be together in the end? Sherlock/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Elizabeth Pov- _

I looked at the door leading to the set of flats under the name '221B'. My hand reached out and I straightened the door knocker before knocking on the door. An old lady with gingerish hair answered, she had a smile on her face but the indents on her forehead (wrinkles) indicated she was often severely stressed or worried.

"Hello Mrs Hudson I'm Elizabeth Watson, John's sister. I'm planning on renting 221C"

"Oh Miss Watson come in please! Does John know you're here?"

"He doesn't know and I don't really want him to know yet. It's the element of surprise"

"Well come on in dear, John and Sherlock are out at the moment on one of their cases so they won't be back for a few hours"

I entered the narrow corridor where Mrs Hudson led me to a small door.

"This is just under your brothers flat, it makes no sense to have '221C' under '221B' but it's the way things work I guess"

She got a set of keys out and unlocked the door to the flat before ushering me in. It was a large flat but some areas were covered in mold and other areas had ripped wallpaper. The kitchen was nice with the table and the living room already had few bits of furniture sprouted about.

"And how many bedrooms does it have again?"

"Just the two dear, is that ok?"

"I'm not expecting anyone over so it's fine, is there a bed already moved into it?"

"In the master room yes"

"Then I think we have everything sorted. Rent will be paid on time as agreed"

"Alright then dear, we better get your stuff in before Sherlock and John come back"

After moving all the small boxes of stuff I had into my flat, I sat on the sofa at was about to close my eyes when I heard a door open and slam close.

"Mrs Hudson why has 221C been entered?" A deep masculine voice asked.

I could tell it wasn't my brother by the voice so it was obviously his flatmate- Sherlock which meant John would either be with him or not far trailing behind.

"Oh Sherlock, John you both have new flat mates!"

I heard Mrs Hudson approach the door with people behind. I rushed to the door before she knocked and swung the door open wide.

"Hello John!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Elizabeth Pov- _

I watched as John stood in shock at my presence, I took a glance at his flatmate Sherlock who had allowed himself into my flat and began snooping.

"Elizabeth what on earth are you doing here?"

"You know the usual being bored and that"

John embraced me into a hug before pulling away and pointing over to Sherlock who was now slouching in my chair.

"That's Sherlock my flatmate. He's about to do something very annoying and obnoxious and he isn't completely aware he's going to do it so I apologize ahead"

"Your name is Elizabeth Holmes you're aged 24, three years younger then John and two years younger then Harriet. You've recently moved out from your parents hence the mixed type of packing, some of it is neat and the other lot is messy which also indicated that you were in a rush, probably to get away from the stress of your parents. You're a writer hence why you don't wear nail varnish because it chips when you type or write on paper- very logical. John's surprised to see you which means you both don't keep in touch as often as you like however he has trained you in the arts of war, gun shooting which explains why you have a gun on top of the fireplace and a knife in your pocket. Your ambitions are to be a writer however your also a teacher, only part time I'm guessing Monday's to Wednesday's judging by your folder work on your laptop. Yes I went through your laptop, problem?"

Sherlock jumped out of my chair and walked over to John.

"She's boring, can we go now?"

"Sherlock that's my sister!"

"Your name is Sherlock Holmes and you live at 221B Bakers Street with my brother John. You go out solving cases with him although it's normally just you with your deductions- John's just there for second opinions. People are easily irritated by you hence why you have no hairs other then yours and my brothers on your jacket meaning people like to keep their distance from you. Someone you work with has a crush on you, a female probably someone who works quite close to bodies, you can tell this by the faint lipstick marks that have found their way to the collar of your jacket, whoever she was must have been quite close she was probably trying to attract your attention. You have a relative who's OCD probably a brother, you can tell he's OCD because when I entered the building the door knocker was bent, I straightened it and I bet I was to go out there now it'd be bent. You're easily bored and you play the violin, the last time you played it was three hours ago hence the faint violin string patterns on your fingertips. By the look on your face and my brothers you're both shocked I'm saying this, is that so?"

I smirked at both their faces which held shock.

"John you're forming questions in your head, spit them out"

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" He asked.

"I didn't learn John I noticed"

"You sound like him" John commented, sticking his thumb in the direction of Sherlock who was still silent and was staring.

"That's off putting Mr Holmes" I informed him.

He shook his head letting his curls bounce before turning to face me.

"Extraordinary! Someone on this planet that's not stupid-"

"Thanks Sherlock, ignore your flatmate and compliment his sister instead"

"Shut up John. Mondays to Wednesdays am I right?" Sherlock asked.

"Correct"

"Tomorrow 8am sharp, we've got a case"

With that Sherlock turned off and walked up stairs to his flat leaving me and John stood at my door.

* * *

_Sherlock Pov-_

My mind raced at the thoughts of Elizabeth. She was clever, probably as clever as me if she'd put her talents to use. John's sister, who would have guessed except me? I thought of her standing in front of me, slim body with curves, height so the top of her head reached my nose, brunette hair which formed curls at the end which reached midway to her back and green eyes, forest green eyes.

"Sherlock you're thinking about my sister aren't you?" John asked as he entered the flat distracting me from my thoughts.

"No. What makes you think that?"

"You've got your thinking face on?"

"I have a thinking face? Since when did I have a thinking face? That's a dead giveaway, my thinking face is going to have to go"

"Shut up Sherlock. Now make me a promise-"

"What kind of promise?"

"I know that you intend to drag Elizabeth along with our cases so if you do, promise me you'll keep her safe"

I looked up in John's eyes and saw concern and worry for his sister. I simply nodded my head before drinking some tea.

"I promise"


	3. Chapter 3

_Elizabeth Pov- _

_6am- _

I groaned at the sound of a violin playing from upstairs. On any other day I would compliment the beautiful sound but seeing as it was 6am on a Saturday morning I could only wish for it to stop. My wishes counted for nothing as the violin got louder and I could only predict it was Sherlocks way of waking everyone up.

After lying in bed for five more minutes I got up, showered and got dressed before eating breakfast and leaving the flat. I headed up to 221B before entering without knocking where I found Sherlock up playing his violin in a dressing gown and my brother sat on the sofa with a tired expression on his face.

"Thanks for the early wake up call Sherlock" I called sarcastically.

He didn't reply but continued playing. I entered the kitchen and began searching for the tea. Once found, I made Sherlock and John tea and set it down on their table.

"Tea for you both and yes Sherlock it's two sugars and strong"

He stopped playing the violin before setting it down on the table and looking at the drink.

"Biscuits?" He questioned.

"I'm not your house keeper, get them yourself"

Sherlock grunted and drank his tea whilst I sat beside John who was slurping his tea.

"So you're working Monday to Wednesday at a school?" John asked.

"Yes. I'm teaching year 9 science boring but it pays the bill"

"It's Saturday" Sherlock stated.

"Yes I know that"

"So why are you awake so early?"

I gave him a 'are you serious look' before jumping back up and stretching. I walked back into the kitchen and searched through the fridge where I found a males head, he looked around 30 but the bags under his eyes could possibly be lack of sleep.

"You have a head in your fridge"

I closed the door and turned to Sherlock and John.

"Yes, does that bother you?"

"Not really no"

"Good. John get dressed Lestrades going to text any moment with a case"

As if on cue his phone went off. He looked at the text before flashing the phone in Johns face and standing up.

"Come on then John"

Both returned to their own rooms and five minutes later Sherlock emerged fully dressed. He walked over to me and glanced at Johns room.

"He always takes his time to get dressed" I told Sherlock.

"Six minutes and 28 seconds on a good day"

Within the next minute John left his room fully clothes and well groomed. He looked at us pair before grabbing his phone and keys.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Half six"

"Best be off then"

Sherlock led us out of the set of flats to the street where he called a cab. We climbed in, me in the middle of John and Sherlock.

"This is what I've been waiting for! _Finally _a case!"

The cab pulled over at a single house. It was a large house with a garden which had crushed plants and weeds scattered over it with rubbish and tipped over bins. Sherlock threw some money at the cab driver before jumping out, me and John following over.

The front of the house was covered in police tape and had few police men outside. One of them had grey hair with a long black coat much like Sherlock's, he wore a blue plaid shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. John, Sherlock and I ducked under the police tape only to be stopped by the police officer.

"Sherlock this isn't somewhere where you can take everyone. Who's this?" He asked, looking at me with caution sparking in his eyes.

"This is Elizabeth John's sister. She's with me where is the crime scene?"

"Bathroom but Sherlock you can't-"

We simply walked away from him and into the house which was filled with damp, mold and peeling wallpaper. Police swarmed the house like moths attracted to a flame. Sherlock ignored them and led us to a door which had police surrounding it.

"Get out of my way Andersen I'm on a case" Sherlock snapped at the man on the door.

He looked handsome with his fridge neatly parted equally on both sides, the way Sherlock spoke to him suggested that he didn't like him- not at all.

"I don't think I can let you through, who's this? Is she your girlfriend? Did you hire her? Don't worry I'll take you home"

'Andersen' as Sherlock called him grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. I ripped my arm from his and shifted back to Sherlock.

"I'll have you know that's my sister Andersen, not some some purchased whore! Watch your mouth before I punch that smile off it" John growled.

Andersen frowned as me, Sherlock and John pushed our way through past him and into the crime scene ahead. Before us was a bathroom, written in lipstick on the mirror were the words 'comhionannas vótaí Dearg'. In the bath was a naked woman with long black hair, the bath water was coloured red and the woman which was in the bath was dead.

"We don't know what to think of it, we was hoping you'd be able to find something" Lestrade said behind us.

He was stood alongside Andersen who was watching with a smirk on his face.

Sherlock turned to me and nodded his head.

"I take it you can read this?"

"Already done"

"Then enlighten us, show these idiots around us what you can see"


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously-_

_Andersen frowned as me, Sherlock and John pushed our way through past him and into the crime scene ahead. Before us was a bathroom, written in lipstick on the mirror were the words 'comhionannas vótaí Dearg'. In the bath was a naked woman with long black hair, the bath water was coloured red and the woman who was in the bath was dead._

_"We don't know what to think of it, we was hoping you'd be able to find something" Lestrade said behind us._

_He was stood along Andersen who was watching with a smirk on his face._

_Sherlock turned to me and nodded his head._

_"I take it you can read this?"_

_"Already done"_

_"Then enlighten us, show these idiots around us what you can see_"

Elizabeth Pov-

"What do you think the redness is?" I asked the police officer Lestrade.

"We assumed it was blood"

"Then Sherlock is right, everyone is an idiot. Except you John, you're clever. Anyway, everyone stop moving"

Everyone stopped moving and watched as I walked up to the bathtub and sniffed the water, grinning as I did so.

"Whoever did this was clever! Really clever! The red isn't blood it's a bath bomb! Woman aged 34-35 guessing by the bags under her eyes and the small wrinkles forming. Married for two years but then divorced, look at her right hand there used to be ring there which has recently be removed, probably a few weeks ago. Now how was the murder done? Has anyone noticed yet?"

"Noticed what?" John asked.

"The condensation on the windows is red, a bit unusual isn't it? That's because the woman was killed by a bath bomb! Whoever did this solidified a poisonous gas into a bath bomb which would react and condensate into steam which would slowly choke her which explains the red markings around her neck, she tried grabbing her throat to stop the gas entering. Lestrade I need you to search through this woman's purse and bags for a receipt for some bath bombs"

Everyone stared in aware at me.

"Dear god there's two of them!" Lestrade exclaimed.

"Did I miss anything Sherlock?"

"Except when the woman died, no"

"Bloody amazing" John commented.

"I know. Lestrade I need them receipts"

"On to it"

Lestrade pointed to a few men in his team and ordered them to search the house.

"What about the writing on the mirror?" Lestrade asked.

"That's my next step, 'comhionannas vótaí Dearg' stands for red scarf in Irish. Lestrade go to the shopping mall and send me the CCTV clips you find that have Miss Dales shopping on"

"How did you know her name was-"

"The file you have in your hand. As I said, send me the clips"

I handed him my number before making my way through the house and outdoors. I called a cab just as Sherlock and John walked out.

"I'll have to bring you around on cases more often, you prove rather useful"

I tried not to blush at the comment and shrugged in response.

"Just say what you see and know isn't it? Now come on"

I climbed in the cab and Sherlock climbed in after followed by John.

"What have you got against Andersen?" I asked Sherlock, bringing his earlier scowl at Andersen back up into my mind.

"Highly irritating, low brain capacity and the common sense of a fish"

"I liked him"

Both Sherlock and John snapped their heads to me.

"He practically called you a whore" John pointed out.

The cab pulled over at Bakers Street.

"He's good-looking" I said, before opening the door and leaving the cab.

Sherlocks Pov-

I watched as Elizabeth left the cab. I followed after and John followed too. As we entered 221B we heard the door to 221C close so John and I headed up to our flat.

"Sherlock I'm going to get some sleep"

John walked through the kitchen and to his room. I slouched on my chair and sighed at the thought of Elizabeth, how could she think Andersen was good-looking? She was beautiful and she thought Andersen was good-looking? Well it looks as if I'm going to have to change her preference.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth-

After entering my flat I dived into my chair and closed my eyes trying to gain some sleep, however as I tried to images of Sherlock some how found themselves lurking in the back of my mind.

"Get out of my head" I whispered, my eyes snapping open.

Why was I thinking of Sherlock?

I stood up and walked into the kitchen making myself some tea. I sat down with the cup grasped firmly in my hands, imagining Sherlock stood in front of me. He was tall, a lot taller then me and the average person. He had gorgeous black curls which bounced neatly on his head and attractive greying eyes. He was highly attractive but from what John told me he wasn't in to relationships or women.

My phone buzzed and I looked down at the screen and grinned.

_'Lestrade sent me the CCTV recordings- SH' _

I could tell the text was from Sherlock hence the initials 'SH' but I wondered how he got my number- Lestrade or John must have gave it him.

I stood up and left my flat before climbing up the stairs and into 221B, not bothering to knock I entered to see Sherlock and John gathered around a laptop.

"Lestrade or John?" I asked Sherlock, making my way towards him and John.

"John, his phones easy to go through"

"Hey!"

"He's right John, so what is there that's interesting?"

"They didn't find any receipts or packaging from the bath bombs"

I stood by John and gazed at the laptop screen which showed Miss Dales walking in and out of several shops. I watched the recording curiously, with each shop she left she had no bath bombs or products. I watched carefully as a man in a red scarf and hooded jacket handed something over to the woman before walking away.

"There's our murderer! Shame we can't see his face" I muttered.

"So that's who were looking for? Someone who hands out bath bombs to random people?" John asked.

"We can't jump to conclusions like that seeing as there has only been one murder" Sherlock said.

Sherlock looked at me then back at the screen, I could tell by the way his eyes darted back and forth that he was trying to deduce anything of this man but like me, he couldn't see anything.

Sherlock's phone buzzed, he looked at the phone and grinned.

"There's been another! Whoever is doing this isn't targeting just one person, he's targeting several! Let's go!"

We rushed outside where Sherlock called another cab. He spoke the address unbelievably fast that I was surprised if the cab driver even understood him.

After a few minutes drive the cab pulled over to another house which had police outside it. We climbed out of the car and under the police tape when a woman with brown frizzy hair stopped us.

"Hello freak"

"Go away Donovan" John snapped.

"Wasn't talking to the freaks pet I was talking to the freak himself" 'Donovan' spoke.

I glared at her and stood in front of her.

"Who do you think you are calling my brother a pet and my friend a freak?"

"Your brother hey? Did he get you to say that? He gets off on this, all these murders and he's dragged you in to them, him, his little pet and a woman who the freak has paid"

My hands formed into a fist before my fist collided with her nose. I smiled at the sound of a successful crack.

"Learn some respect. Sherlock Holmes is not a freak, John Watson is my brother and is not a pet and I am here at my own will"

I looked at her shocked face which was partly covered from her hand and blood. She rushed off demanding a tissue and medical attention. I turned to John and Sherlock who both were smirking.

"Thanks for that Elizabeth"

"You're welcome John, she deserved it"

Sherlock coughed awkwardly.

"Thanks for that- no one has done that for me"

"You're welcome. Now lets see this crime scene before I get arrested for assaulting a police officer"

We rushed into the small cramped house and straight to the bathroom where this time a naked man laid in a bath tub of green water. No note was left anywhere and again the condensation on the window was coloured, only green.

"Sherlock I'll leave this one to you"

"Man aged 35 judging by the bags under his eyes and the slightly greying hairs. Recently divorced but still wears the ring to keep women away. Highly respected man guessing by the clothes on the floor- probably lawyer or barrister. Small house means savers account or not wealthy business, guessing the first one. Is he any relation to Miss Dales?"

"Ex-husband" Lestrade spoke.

"Coincidence? I think not. Whoever is targeting them is targeting them for a reason. Do they have any other relatives?"

"Just a son"

"Brilliant! Elizabeth you're going to go shopping with the son tomorrow and you're going to get a bath bomb and a criminal!"


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth Pov-

I looked at the young boy in front of me. He was nine with blonde scruffy hair and green eyes. He wore a small tux and looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Where's mummy and daddy? Where am I?"

I felt sorry for the poor kid, his parents were dead and now we were using him to get the killer.

"They'll be back soon Jason. Now in the meanwhile I'm going to take you shopping"

"What's the point in lying to him? He's going to find out soon-"

"Sherlock shut up"

"Fine"

We were at 221B with Jason, the kid of the two murder victims. I was posing as his baby sitter and was going to take him in to town whilst Sherlock, John and the police followed in hope of getting the killer.

"Sherlock for the last time my sister isn't going to talk to some murderer unaccompanied!" John shouted from the kitchen.

"John I'll be fine, trust me"

John walked in and looked between Sherlock and I before looking at Lestrade.

"She is not going alone"

"What other choice do we have? Elizabeth and Donovan are the only females that will willingly do this and since Elizabeth punched Donovan in the nose I think it's fair to say she owes us"

I folded my arms and glared at the smiley face on the wall.

"She deserved it"

"Lizzy can I get something to eat please?" Jason asked.

"Go to Mrs Hudson she'll make you something"

Jason nodded and left the flat in search of Mrs Hudson.

"You hate the name Lizzy" John stated.

"I know but he's only a kid and his parents have just died"

"Anyway back on the case. Sherlock you're going to have to accompany her"

"What?" Both Sherlock and I asked.

"Pretend to be her boyfriend Sherlock, I am not letting my sister communicate with a murderer"

"John I am quite capable of doing this alone! For gods sake stop making such a fuss"

"No he's right Elizabeth, I'll accompany you"

We all turned to Sherlock in shock.

"Alright then, best get going"

Town-

Me and Sherlock walked together with Jason in between us. We had been from shop to shop in hope of finding this mystery killer but so far no luck.

"Come on we'll try ASDA next, everyone loves ASDA" I mumbled.

As we were about to enter ASDA a man called out Jason's name. We turned around to see a small, slim, muscular, bold headed man run over to us.

"Jason! Remember me? It's your uncle!" He exclaimed.

Jason grinned and hugged his 'uncle' before running back to me and Sherlock.

"Hello were Jason's temporal guardians Mr and Mrs er Monty"

I glared at Sherlock's use of a rubbish last name.

"I'm sorry to here about the loss of Mr and Mrs Dale, I heard they divorced and then died" I said.

The uncle paled before coughing.

"Yes well it's tragic. You two don't look very close for a married couple"He said noticing the distance apart me and Sherlock was.

Sherlock smiled before wrapping his arm around me and kissing my cheek making me blush furiously.

"Yes well not all couples have to be close. Now we must go we've got to make sure Jason is all washed for the funeral" Sherlock said.

"Oh I've got just the thing! Here have this"

He handed Sherlock a small yellow bath bomb causing Sherlock to grin.

"Got you. Are you really Jason's uncle or are you his parents murderer?"

The uncle paled yet again before making a run for it. I followed straight after him despite Sherlock's shouts. I followed him into an alleyway where we got cornered, the uncle pulled out a knife on me.

"Oh you're going to kill me are you?" I asked, taking a step closer to him.

"Stay back! I'll do it, I'll kill you"

I scoffed and kicked the knife out of his hand and on to the floor.

"I highly doubt that"

Sherlock and John came running around the corner with a flurry of police behind them. They arrested the uncle and checked me over before letting John and Sherlock through.

"Elizabeth are you ok?" John asked hurriedly.

"I'm fine,I kicked the knife out of his hand. Where's Jason?"

"Social Services have taken him away" Sherlock informed me.

"Oh, well back to Bakers Street then"

Sherlock Pov-

That evening I laid on the sofa staring at the ceiling. She blushed when I kissed her cheek, why did she blush?

John entered and stared at me before sitting down in his arm chair.

"John"

"Hm?"

"Why do women blush?"

"It means they normally like you. Molly blushes all the time when you speak to her. Who is the women your thinking of?"

"Elizabeth"

"Sherlock whatever your thinking stop that's my sister"

"She blushed when I kissed her cheek"

John stood and walked over to me and looked down on me.

"Do you like her?"

"Of course not I've known her for a few days John!"

"Fibbing"

"I've known her a few days, I cannot simply start liking her. Feelings and love are irrelevant"

"Whatever you say Sherlock, just come to me when you're going to ask her out"


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth Pov-

I glared at my alarm clock as it set off waking me up at 6am in the morning. After having a shower and getting dressed I checked through my laptop for todays lessons. My phone buzzed to reveal a text from Sherlock.

_'221B Now- SH' _

I sighed and checked my watch, I could spare an hour before I had to get going. I quickly rushed down my breakfast before heading to 221B where I found both John and Sherlock awake drinking tea on the couch.

"You know I've got work today don't you?" I asked Sherlock, not bothering to say hello.

"You have? I don't remember you having a job"

"You deduced it the first day I got here!"

"I did? Must have deleted it, it was unimportant"

I rolled my eyes and sat in John's arm chair.

"Why have you summoned me here anyway?" I asked.

"John wanted to wish you good-luck on your first day at work. Pointless the words 'good-luck' are, luck doesn't exist-"

"Sherlock politely shut up" John demanded.

"Fine"

"Anyway Elizabeth good-luck"

"Thanks John. I'll be going now, got to make sure I've got my lesson plan"

I stood up and was about to leave when Sherlock called out my name.

"Yes?"

"Er have fun?"

"Thanks"

Once I had left 221B and collected all I would need from 221C I left the set of flats and walked out side where I found a sleek black car with a woman leaning on it. She had shoulder length black hair and was concentrated on her phone, clearly a PA of sorts. She looked up at the sound of my presence and smiled through her rosy red lips.

"Miss Watson if you'd please get into the car"

She opened the door of the car for me and looked at me like she expected me to get in.

"And you're expecting me to get in? I don't even know who you are"

"My boss isn't stupid Miss Watson, he knows you can read me and he's expecting you to get into the car before you go to work. Get in the car"

I sighed and sat in the car with my laptop bag and school work for the class. The woman sat next to me and the car started off into a drive. Once the car stopped I opened the door to reveal I was in a factory. The factory was abandoned and the walls dripped with old damp and water. In front of me was a middle-aged man wearing a suit with well groomed hair. He was quite plodgy and was leaning on an umbrella. I read him like an open book and instantly knew he was not a threat.

"I've got work I hope you know that"

"I'm Mycroft just to get the introductions out of the way and don't worry Miss Watson you'll be there on time. Now I have some business concerning my brother-"

"Sherlock" I finished for him.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Recently moved into 221C Bakers Street, solved crimes with John and Sherlock and you're saying you've got matters concerning your brother? Simply deduction"

"Indeed. I'm here to offer you something in return of information. I'll pay you to give me information on my brother"

"Like a spy?"

"Of sorts yes"

"Not interested"

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and stepped forward.

"I don't think you quite understand"

"No I understand perfectly, you pay me to relay information on your brother back to you because he won't let you have information yourself. As I said, I'm not interested"

"Why?"

"Because he's my friend"

Mycroft scoffed.

"My brother has one friend and that's John Watson"

"Well maybe it's time that changed. Sherlock and I are both a like, we can be friends"

"So I've heard, well done with the bath bomb case it was truly fascinating. Seeing as you're as stubborn as he is I take it you'll be saying no to my offer-"

"I already did, twice actually"

"Yes well you know where I am if you change your mind. My PA will take you to work. Enjoy your day Miss Watson"

"It's Elizabeth"

"Enjoy your day then Elizabeth"

"Thank you Mycroft"

3PM-

Two abuses solved, one behavior problem solved, two staff affairs concluded and a day full of noisy year 9's- that's what my day had consisted of.

I took a glance to the clock, half hour left and I'd be able to dismiss the class and get out of here.

"Miss Watson this is boring" A kid called out.

"I know but it's in the curriculum! Stupid electrical currents... Look if I let you lot out now you've got to promise not to tell"

The class nodded furiously causing me to grin.

"Well then off you go!"

The class upped and left with me soon following after, once I had made sure I had everything.

I entered the busy streets and was about to call a cab when a rustling from an alleyway made me stop. I looked down into the dim alleyway and frowned.

"Hello?"

Something sharp pricked into my neck causing my world to spin before darkness.


End file.
